


How It All Began

by slaughterSnake



Series: Tales of the Liebe Love Hotel [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Liebe Love Hotel, Love Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterSnake/pseuds/slaughterSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the short tale of how Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt became the owners of the most awesome love hotel ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

Gilbert Beilschmidt has lived with his brother for three years now, since he dropped out of college. Ludwig was always telling him to get a job or go back to his studies, but Gilbert would do no such thing. He thought he was way too awesome for sitting behind a desk all day for the rest of his life, being yelled at by some douchebag boss. But things were getting difficult these days. Ludwig had gotten shot by a spy who had infiltrated in the army and the wound, although not fatal, had made it impossible for him to go on field again. He had been conferred an honorary rank, but the payment had decreased, so it was necessary that Gilbert got a job for real. And soon.

On a summer day, after being rejected on every job he applied to, Gil was taking a walk around the city when he had the idea that would change their lives forever. Since he couldn't get a job anywhere he would open his own business! And it wouldn't be a small store or anything like that, no. Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt would be the owners of a Love Hotel!

* * *

His younger brother hadn't appreciated the idea so much, but agreed to do it. It was a profitable business, after all, and they needed money. Therefore, they put together their economies and rented a place. It was small, not very outstanding, but they would fix it with whatever money they had left.

They painted the outside with a dark red color and two white stripes on the windows' height. The sign was a big heart lined with red neon light and 'Liebe Love Hotel' was written in white neon light. The remodeling of the inside would take some time and money, so Ludwig got a part-time job at the local newspaper, while Gilbert came up with ideas for thematic rooms.

The building had a basement and five floors. According to Gil's planning, there would be eight themed suites: BDSM in the basement, Future and Victorian Era on the second floor, Jungle and Beach on the third floor, Space and Anime on the fourth floor and the Love-Birds loft. The reception, kitchen, laundry room and administrative office would be on the first floor.

* * *

A few months later everything was settled and they were ready for the opening. Many people had already approached Gilbert on the reception asking about the place, so they should have costumers soon. Ludwig kept his job, though, and Gil suspected it was because he would feel bored and useless just administrating the business. But some weeks later he found out the real reason his younger brother was still on the paper.

One night Ludwig came to the Liebe not for work, not for business, not as the owner, but as a costumer. He had this cute Italian guy with him, who looked a little apprehensive, but happy anyway.

"Ve vill take ze Beach suite, bruder."

And this is how began the first of many stories the Liebe would be stage for, and Gilbert never thought he would even take part in some of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, really short, but I just wanted you to have some background information for the upcoming series of smut oneshots, featuring several pairings, that I've been planning for a while. This love hotel will be the main scenario for them :3


End file.
